You Can Let Go Now Daddy
by SkilletGirl-01
Summary: First AU. One-Shot where Oroku Saki never felt jealous and never attacked Splinter nor Tang Shen, but another tragedy is close to mark Hamato's Family... forever.


**Hi, I know I had been out for some time, but... *sigh* well; all my family is broken, including me, so I wanted someone could hear me... that's why I am here. I don't want you to feel sorry about me, just enjoy this sad One-Shot which... takes place in my life, and the worst "experience" someone can live. The following song is "You Can Let Go Now Daddy" - Crystal Shawanda. Here it is:**

* * *

"Thanks" – Karai said closing the door where a nurse had just got out of the hospital room

She sighed again and sat down in the chair beside a hospital bed, where an elderly man was lying. He was with the eyes closed, some stuff connected with his body, breathing difficulty and without moving. She got closer to him and caressed his hair, some tears starting to fall from her honey eyes and falling in Splinter's cheek.

She was alone in that room with her father. Her mother, Tang Shen, stayed there the last three days, and it was time she could take a break; her husband, Leonardo, went with their daughter to a park for getting out of her head everything was happening; her uncle, Oroku Saki, was in his way towards the hospital from Hamato's Clan.

It had been some weeks since her father started to act strange. He was no longer active, strong, he didn't train more, he didn't eat, and he didn't get up from his bed, he only stayed asleep. When, one day, Shen found him in his bed, and breathing difficulty. So, they took him to the hospital and the doctors found something… bad. His heart was starting to stop and his lungs weren't working anymore. They said, he couldn't stay there more time, but he did.

He had been fighting against this since two weeks ago, and that had impressed everyone: the doctors, his friends and his family.

But some moments ago, a nurse entered in the room holding some papers. Karai woke up immediately and asked what was happening. The nurse looked sad before gave the papers. She looked at them and started to read, the results said; he was no longer strong, the energies he had were vanishing and they couldn't do anything. She turned at the nurse and asked: "Why he is still alive?" which the nurse answered: "He knew you were coming; he didn't want you to see him like that, he is just hanging on for you".

She turned again at her father and she couldn't imagine the strongest man she had ever met was lying in that hospital bed. He had always showed her how to be strong; well, he was a ninja. Since she had memory, her father had always been with her: he taught her all the Ninja skills, he taught her how to ride a bike, he was there in her first school day, he was there in her wedding, he was there in her kid's born, he was there… he had been there always.

"M-Miwa" – A softly voice took her out of her memories and she immediately turned at him

"Ssshh, try not to talk father" – She said holding his hand

"I-I'm… so… sorry"

"You don't to apologize of nothing dad" – She said while her voice started to break

"Sorry for… not always… been… the best… dad… o-of all"

"No, you were the best that of all… and… and I will tell you why" – She said while he started to calm down again – "Since the day I was born, you loved me like no other man could do… I have a lot of memories with you dad, but I want you to tell you the best ones" – She said when a weakly smile started to draw Splinter's face – "The day you taught me how to ride a bike, I was very scared, but you showed me to not be afraid… you needed to have some mistakes for progressing; the day I made my first mission out of house, you showed me what I should do, and I completed it with your help; that's when you gave me my "nickname": Karai; the day of my weeding, you and I were very afraid: me, 'cause I didn't know how should be my life after that moment; and you, 'cause you thought you could lose you little girl… but you knew I would always be your daughter; when…" – She tried to continue but two hands cut her off when they touched her cheeks

"No more Miwa…" – He said caressing her cheeks

"Y-you were the best dad of all, no one can ask for a better one" – She said while her voice broke and her eyes started to throw tears

"I-I love you Karai"

"C'mon dad, use my name… not my nickname"

"I-I love you Miwa"

"I love you too dad" – She said before throwing herself to his arms in a big embrace

A lot of tears started to get out of her eyes while she was hugging him; and more started to, when she felt Splinter's arms around her. They stayed there for some moments; and then, with a lot of pain in her heart, Karai broke the embrace and cleaned some tears before speak.

"M-mother said me she sang sometimes for you… d-do you want me to sing something for you?" – She asked not waiting for an answer, but it came

With the little energy Yoshi had, he moved his head and nodded to his daughter. She bitted her lip and sat down again in that chair, holding her father's hand.

_***Wind blowing on my face  
Sidewalk flying beneath my bike  
A five year old's first taste  
Of what freedom's really like  
He was running right beside me  
His hand holding on the seat  
I took a deep breath and hollered  
As I headed for the street  
You can let go now, daddy, you can let go  
Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go***_

She sang when she remembered: she and her dad in a park. She was just five years-old and her dad was trying to run beside her, but she wanted to do that on her own. He smiled and let her to ride it alone.

_***I was standing at the alter  
Between the two loves of my life  
To one, I'd been a daughter  
To one, I soon would be a wife  
When the preacher asks  
"Who gives this woman?"  
Daddy's eyes filled up with tears  
He kept holding tightly to my arm  
'Till I whispered in his ear  
You can let go now, daddy, you can let go  
Oh, I think, I'm ready to do this on my own  
It's still feels a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go***_

She remembered that day when Leo and she were going to married. The saddest man over there was her dad. But she told him, everyone would be ok. It was time her to me a woman, but she would always be his little girl.

_***It was killing me to see the strongest man I ever knew  
Wasting away to nothing in his hospital room  
You know he's only hanging on for you  
That's what the night nurse said  
My voice and heart were breaking  
As I crawled up in his bed and said***_

She stood up from the chair and approached at her dad. She was trying to think in the perfect words. She felt her world coming down and her heart broken, but it was the time everyone could stay ok. She tried to open her mouth, before her voice… spoke:

_***You can let go now, daddy, you can let go  
Your little girl is ready to do this on my own  
It's gonna be a little bit scary but I want you to know  
I'll be okay now, daddy, you can let go, you can let go***_

"Y-you can let go no daddy, I love you" – She said before kissing him in his forehead and the machine which checked out the heart's beat… stopped

* * *

**The worst experience in someone's life is: Losing someone of your family. In this case, was a father. Enjoy living with your father, 'cause you don't know when he can be away from you; and the ones who, sadly, don't have him... I know how you feel. Sorry if I made someone to feel uncomfortable, I never wanted that. Please, forgive me. Sorry for any grammar/spelling mistake. Bye.**


End file.
